


Only Semi-Comfortable

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Releasing Tension with Sex, Rough Sex, Using Sex as some sort of self-harming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Izzy has always used pleasure like a drug and she doesn’t want to stop doing it, not when it’s the only thing that’s making her feel good right now. She stumbled into his home some time ago, tired, and on the verge of tears, and he took care of her like he always does.-----------Meliorn has what Izzy needs: a big cock and a desire to please.





	Only Semi-Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this so please feel free to tell me about tags if you think of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

They’ve been at it for hours. 

His hands are on her hips, stopped there, grabbing at her to keep her steady and in place, and he’s not giving any sign of tiring out and she’s very very glad, because the moment the pleasure stops, she’ll have to let herself think again. 

Izzy has always used pleasure like a drug and she doesn’t want to stop doing it, not when it’s the only thing that’s making her feel good right now. She stumbled into his home some time ago, tired, and on the verge of tears, and he took care of her like he always does. 

The first round was gentle and slow, making love more than anything, and it was perfect for that, but each round after that has been more and more frantic. He’s fucking her now, from behind, while she’s on all fours on his bed, eyes closed, trying to focus on the pleasure of his cock inside of her, the soreness due to the intensity of the last couple of hours. 

She’s barely making any noise at this point, just gasps and punched out noises of pleasure when he thrusts in all the way, sharp motion of hips that hit against her ass. 

She’s going to need a stamina rune again for the next round. She doesn’t mind, all she needs is pleasure and eventually enough exhaustion for her sleep not to have any dreams. And fuck, he’s giving her both so good right now. 

His right hand leaves her hip to lose itself into her hair and he grabs it and tugs a little. She feels it into her bones. She let him pull her head back a little and use her hair as leverage for her body. Usually, she doesn’t like being the one that’s not in charge, but this is different. She’s craving this. 

She doesn’t really know why she needs it so badly today, why she needs the distraction. She’s been so wound up lately, so tight and in control that she just needs a way to loosen up again. And her preferred method has always been sex. 

She grabs at the sheets when he picks up the pace. Her breasts are moving with the thrusts and it’s only semi-comfortable. 

“You okay?”, Meliorn asks and she moans his name in reply. “Taking that as a yes.” 

He’s great in bed. He always has been. She loves the way he fucks her. All the different ways.

There’s a wet slapping sound resounding in the room, there’s his grunts and her groans, and Izzy doesn’t want it any other way. She wants it hard and bruising right now. She wants Meliorn’s big cock pounding into her over and over again. It’s just so perfect when it almost hurts. 

Izzy knows she’s kinda fucked up, she likes it hard and bruising and like a punishment. She likes giving out the punishment too, usually, ask for more and more, demand to be pleasured, but this day she’s just utterly and completely at the mercy of Meliorn. 

She comes hard on a particularly deep thrust, without warning. He slows down for a second, and she growls. “Don’t you dare.” He chuckles and shifts, grabbing at her hair a bit tighter and pushing the small of her back down. 

She feels a little hazy, and almost numb to the pleasure waves that come over and over. Her hair is sticking to her skin, damp with sweat, and he doesn’t seem to want to stop yet. She asked him not to stop for her, so he doesn’t. 

She’s lost counts of the number of rounds they’ve been on, but she knows she won’t be going home tonight. He’d fucked her hard and long and many times and she’s not going to be able to walk out of here. Especially since she’s definitely planning on having more sex before sleep. 

He suddenly grabs her and slams in, hard enough that she makes a noise, and she can feel his sperm inside of her. Thank the Angel she’s on the pill, because after all the times he’s come inside of her, she’d be pregnant by now. She briefly imagines herself with a pregnant belly, with a half-Seelie child inside of her, and she shakes her head. No. That’s not for her. Hell, she doesn’t know if motherhood is for her at all. 

He pulls out. Her pussy feels empty. She’s also sore. She lets herself fall on her side, then on her back. He’s looking at her. “You’re not indestructible. I’m going to hurt you eventually.”

She rolls her eyes. “You won’t. You’re not that big.” 

“I must be big enough for you. Since I heard you only like them big. Which must not be the most pleasant for your small body.” He hums, and reaches down, fingers finding her folds and pushing inside of her. She whines. She’s sore. 

“Next round, you’ll just fuck my ass,” she shrugs. 


End file.
